Coral Witch
Coral Witch is a 2013-introduced and book-only character. She is the daughter of the Sea Witch. She is part of The Little Mermaid as the next Sea Witch. She is a Rebel and hopes to be able to use her magic to help sea creatures once her mother gets Meeshell's voice and leaves to be a famous singer. Character Personality Coral is a helpful, likable girl. She is not keen for her story to start one day because of the gruesome end to her destiny and how the role of the villain doesn't fit her. However, Coral eventually finds a bright side and decides to use her magic to help sea creatures. She appears to be very kind, she is shown to be eager to help people and animals. Although she is not always very confident as shown when she was given the task to give Meeshell legs. She also appears to be very quiet and shy, keeping behind Meeshell and her friends while in the merkingdom. The Sea Witch states Coral is very talented and intelligent. Appearance Coral is described to be a young girl, a few years younger than Meeshell and almost old enough to attend Ever After High. She has pale blue skin and flowing dark, blue-black hair. She has delicate features and a red tail like her mother's as described in Fairy Tail Ending. Fairytale Relationships Family Coral is the daughter of the Sea Witch. Friends Coral is likely friends with most of the sea creatures. Cedar appears to be familiar with her. She also appears to be on good terms with Meeshell. Powers As a witch, she is able to cast spells. Like her mother, she has the power to turn mermaid tails into legs. Her botched spells are well-known by the Merpeople. She was successfully able to give Meeshell legs. With a flick of her abalone wand, she was able to create a protective bubble around Finbert to let him stay at Ever After High with Meeshell. The Coral Witch can breathe and speak both above and below the waves, live comfortably under the water in fresh or saltwater, swim faster than any land creature, resist the coldness of the deep oceans, and communicate with all kinds of sea creatures. Timeline *October 08, 2013: Coral Witch makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. Book When the Rebels need a way to get the Legacy Day Ball, Madeline gets the idea of summoning fish from the narrator, and they run into Coral. She says she respects Raven's decision and admits it has given her something to think about as she's also unsure of her role as a villain. In gratitude, she summons sea creatures to help the Rebels get to the Ball. Coral accompanied her mother, the Sea Witch, to the underwater palace on the invitation of Milton Grimm. The Sea Witch agrees to give Meeshell legs, however, she backtracks and says that since it's a 'special request', Coral would cast the spell. Coral's botched spells were well-known in the Merworld. Queen Pearl and King Philip question if it's wise to let Coral cast the spell but the Sea Witch assures them that Coral is more than capable of turning a mertail into two legs before leaving. Later, they all meet on the shore of Turtle Island where Meeshell's parents again voice concern at Coral casting the spell. Once again the Sea Witch insists that her daughter is very talented and intelligent, however, Coral swam nearby appearing nervous. Coral speaks up to clarify that she has only practiced the spell on eels but it did work but the legs feel off after a day. She then adds that the eels didn't like having legs anyway. Meeshell becomes very nervous, begging her father to do something. The Sea Witch snaps at Meeshell, asking why she is begging her father when she and Coral were the only ones with magic. Meeshell reminds the Sea Witch that it's in both their best interests that the spell works out, so Meeshell can go on land and complete her story and so the Sea Witch can add her voice to her collection. Meeshell, despite her previous nervousness at Coral's statement, agrees to continue with Coral casting the spell and says that if the Sea Witch believes in Coral then so did she. Coral then whispers to Meeshell that this was all her mother's idea, in case anything went wrong. After saying goodbyes, Meeshell swims to shore where Coral meets her, looking quite terrified. Coral casts the spell and succeeds. Her mother praises her while everyone else is pleasantly surprised by the results. Coral later leaves with her mother, leaving Meeshell to say one last goodbye. There's a flashback to when Meeshell was still a mermaid, it's noted that Coral use to swim behind Meeshell and her friends but never joined them. One day Meeshell asks Coral why her mother collects voices. Coral explained that her mother hated her own voice and loved trying other voices on 'like a new hat'. She explain's that Queen Pearl's voice was always the Sea Witch's favorite and that she was angry that she was cheated out of it. The reason her mother wants Meeshell's voice so much is that she was sick of being the Sea Witch and wants to be a famous singer. She thinks that Meshell's voice can make that dream come true. Coral also tells Meeshell that the only regret she has about being half sea witch is that she inherited her mom's bad voice. Meeshell tries to deny this but Coral takes Meeshell up to the surface of the water and sings. Meeshell finally concedes that Coral does have a bad singing voice and Coral laughs. The two sit on a rock and Meeshell asks if Coral thinks that her mom might give Coral her voice instead of keeping it for herself. Coral dismisses this thought and states that the Sea Witch wants Meeshell's voice for herself, but also adds that she doesn't want Meeshell's voice anyway. Coral asks Meeshell if she knows what Coral would do when she inherited the Sea Witch's powers. Meeshell asks what and Coral sighs, saying she was hoping Meeshell had an idea. Meeshell ends the flashback by letting Coral know that they both had a long time before they had to make a decision. Coral ends up bringing a hurt manta ray to the Creature Care Center at Ever After High. She stayed hidden in the ocean until Meeshell called out, assuring to her that it was okay to reveal herself. Coral emerged and greeted Meeshell. Apple notes that Coral is almost old enough to come to Ever After High and assured her that Briar and herself would make sure to give Coral a warm welcoming. Coral thanks her and Baba Yaga asks what happened to the manta ray. Coral explains that he and a shark got into an argument. She was unsure what they were arguing about but did note that sharks are very opinionated. Coral then went on to say that the manta ray got hurt and, without all her magical powers, she knew she couldn't fix him. She brought him here in hopes of finding someone to help. After the others took the manta ray into the Creature Care Center, Meeshell and Coral are left alone. Coral notes that Meeshell's legs haven't fallen off and Meeshell says that they have been pretty good legs and thanks Coral. Coral pulls herself onto the beach beside Meeshell and asks if Meeshell thinks she will be okay living on land without her voice. Meeshell admits that she was worried at first but thinks she has figured it out. She then tells Coral her plan to focus on her Beast Care and Magicment studies. She wants to dedicate her life to taking care of sea creatures. Coral exclaims that it was a wonderful plan and that she had planned to do the same thing. Coral says that once her mom leaves to become a famous singer she is going to use the magic to take care of sea creatures. She also says that she and Meeshell could work together, then quickly adds that she brought a surprise. Coral reaches into the water and pulls out Finbert, Meeshell's pet narwhal. Coral tells Meeshell about how she's been working on a new spell to allow Finbert to stay at Ever After High with Meeshell. With a flick of her wand, a protective bubble formed around Finbert, allowing him to float in the air. Meeshell thanks Coral for the gift, the two say their goodbyes, and Coral swims back home. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ever After High (I) book characters‎ Category:Rebels Category:Ever After High (II) book characters Category:Mermaids Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Students